Junjou Star Romantica Vol 1
by SpiritualRomantica
Summary: Takes place in another world were Misaki and Usagi-san are married and live with their real ten year old daughter. Includes Egoist and Terrorist. Don't worry there's some romance out there too.
1. Romantica Act 1

"Good night Usako" said Misaki as he tucked in his little girl, "Don't let mini Suzuki bite alright?" joked a man who was smoking a cigarette "Usagi-san!" yelled a very annoyed brunette. "Papa why does Mama doesn't like to be called Mama?" asked Usako "Maybe it's the fact that he's a boy..." replied Usagi-san. "Hmph!" as Misaki pouted Usagi-san and Usako chuckled. Hours of silence filled the condo and a little girl planned something every night..."Alright close is clear" whispered Usako. ...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

**Usako's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the bedroom next door I carefully unlocked the knob...the only thing I heard was snores and breathing, 'Good' I thought in my head then I closed the door slowly. I went down the stairs that were a silvery tone 'Good thing I have my slippers on because them stairs be cold if your barefooted' the only time I walked up and downstairs barefooted is during the summer time. I went to the center of the living room... there he was Suzuki-San! I picked him up carefully as he was a baby or something like glass, then I went back upstairs to my night hideout until 2:30 AM (Papa's office were he created his So-Called fantasy novels whom I loved. I walked up to the bookshelf and snatched volume 19. of Junai Romantica my most favorite BL series ever! Later the next mourning I wished I didn't go to Papa's office.

**Hey guys as you should know this my very very first fanfic and I love to get reviews! Don't worry I don't own Junjou Romantica or Misaki And Usagi-san, but I do own Usako she's my OC. **

**BAM! That's my disclaimer woo!~~ AKA see you in the next chapter!.**


	2. Romantica Act 2

**Heres chapter two XD I get way too excited sometimes anyways I don't own Junjou Romantica. Enjoy this chapter!~**

**Usagi-san's P.O.V.**

Just as I was gonna go to my office I heard Misaki scream, and it sounded like it was coming from Usako's room. So I ran as fast as I could, "Misaki! What's wrong?!" I shouted in a worried tone "Usako's gone missing!" Misaki started to cry, "Shhhh...have you check the whole condo inside here?" I asked. "Yes! Well the only place I didn't check was your office" replied Misaki "And I haven't seen Suzuki around either..." "Wait what?!" I yelled. "Then let's go check my office right now!" as soon as we reach the door to my office I opened it like how Isaka-san intruded me and Misaki back then. And there was Usako laying on floor sleeping...'Wait wait even though I write them I didn't expect her to read them!' a BL novel was right next to her and Suzuki-San was sitting down in my office chair looking straight at me and Misaki.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

What the hell was Usako doing with a BL novel 'And she's only NINE years old!'. Usako started to wake up "Uhhgah" she yawned then eyes looked like she saw a ghost that came straight out from a T.V or something. "Usako Takahashi Usami! What are you doing reading BL novels at this age!?" I said 'Then I swear sounded like some woman' "Ummmmmm...I...I-I just love BL novels that Papa makes because it tells me the story of your love..." said Usako having her emerald-green eyes beaming. "Hey not everything in there is real!" I didn't even to know what perverted stuff Usagi-san wrote in there! "Usako what's your favorite part? Hmmm?~~~~~" blurted out some rabbit. "Well Papa my favorite part has to be when-" I covered Usako's mouth "Oh no no! No sexually conversations in this house!" I claimed.

Breakfeast was ready and the clock said seven sharp, then all a sudden Usagi-san slammed the door at the same time as Usako. They both look jacked up but I know why because Usagi-san was writing his manuscript and Usako was either just reading my manga 'The Kan' or watching anime. "Itadakimasu!" We shouted in unison. "Hmmm Usako don't you think this egg is very yellow?~~~~~~" Usagi-san stared at the egg and so did Usa-Chan. "Yeah Papa your right it is very yellow~~~~" replied Usako "I swear you two are twins!" " Yeah but only difference is that Ko-Chan has your Emerald eyes" said Usagi-san in playful voice "But she has your hair color of ash blonde and her hairstyle is identical to yours but only longer" I chanted. "Usako looks like one of those kids that are futuristic, I never met anyone else besides Usa with ash blonde hair and green eyes" Usagi-san added.

Now here I am washing the dishes then I feel arms lock around my waist 'This man will do anything to get what he wants' I cocked a eyebrow in annoyance then I sighed..."Usagi-san this is really getting old" I whined "I know but I love you" he replied. "Awww it's the Seme and the Uke" fangirled Usako "You really need to stop reading those BL novels-No! As in a matter of fact Usagi-san stop writing BL your self!" I said. Then we all started to argue about BL and such and so...it's because we're a family...the Usami's.

**I hope this chapter was good because the next chapter will foucus on Egoist and yes Hiroki and Nowaki have a daughter name Nagisa... See since Usagi-san's nickname is that I decided to go with Usako for Romantica and there's Nowaki, I decided on Nagisa so I gotta think of something for Miyagi and Shinobu~~ what do guys think should Shinobu and Miyagi's daughter name should be that starts 'M'. Review and see you in the next chapter hopefully**


	3. Egoist Act 1

** I got the third chapter up so yeah...it's about Hiroki,Nowaki and Nagisa and I do not own Junjou Romantica. Enjoy!**

**Nowaki's P.O.V.**

As usually I got home late due to my job at the hospital but I'm still happy to go home and see Hiro-san and Nagisa. Nagisa's probably already asleep, but I'll still give her my good night kiss. "Hiro-san I'm home!" I said as I walked inside, "Welcome home Nowaki" Hiro-San replied as he blushing 'Hiro-san is so cute' I thought. "Dinners in the fridge let me heat it up" said Hiroki "You know your acting like a house-wife Hiro-san~~~!" I teased "Sh-shut up!" Hiroki stammered. "Anyway how was work?" Hiroki blurted out "Well there were a lot of patients today like usual... I'm gonna check on Nagisa be right back". I went Nagisa's bedroom, as I carefully opened the door there stood Nagisa in her little flying chick pj's "Daddy!" she whispered loudly "Nagisa what your still doing awake it's 11:21 PM" I whispered.

"Well I had something important to tell you, but Mommy said to wait the next mourning because you have no work" she whispered back "Well what's your question Na-Chan?" I replied quietly "When's your and Mommy's anniversary?" "It's next Friday" I said. "Oh, ok thank you Daddy" Nagisa went into her bed "Wait a minute young lady"I said "Let me give you my good night kiss" as I tickled Nagisa. "Hahha! Ha!" giggled Nagisa "Shhh you don't your Mommy to know that your still awake" I kissed Nagisa's forehead "Good night my little beach" I said "Good night Daddy".

**Hiroki's P.O.V.**

"Nowaki hurry up or your food will get cold again!" I shouted "Yes yes, I'm coming Hiro-san" I heard Nowaki call back. Nowaki sat in the dinning room "Itadakimasu!~~" he said in a girly voice and stupid me couldn't help but just laugh "Hiro-san have you been researching on food recipes?" Nowaki asked "Of-of course baka but don't think I just did it for only you, it was mostly for Nagisa!" I said while red crept on my cheeks 'Oh shoot did I just said it was not only for him!' Now I started to blush furiously. "Hiro-san are you ok?" 'No! Nowaki caught me! Crap!' "Um why your asking?" I stuttered "Your face is red" Nowaki said in a worried voice. "Do you have a fever or something?" 'Is this guy joking around its obvious that I'm embrassed!' "No...". "Hiro-san" said Nowaki "I love you".

Nowaki knelt in and kissed me. I fell for it...like always..

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter because writing this was fun next will be about Romantica, then terrorist. Rate and review I need more please please person who's reading this XD.**


	4. Romantica Act 3

** Romantica act 3. And I don't own Junjou Romantica hope you enjoy.**

**Usako's P.O.V**

"Mama! Look the new novel of Glassy Sisters came out!" I shouted while running down the hall. "Oh really?!" said Mama "Yeah!, and I wanna get it! Please please please!" I really wanted to get this manga book because my friend Nagisa told it was a good story.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Usako look a new manga called Glassy Sisters came out and Mommy brought it for me!" Nagisa waved the book in her hand. "How cool!" Usako chanted

**End of Flash Back**

**Usako's P.O.V.**

"So can we get it!?" I said with hope "Alright alright, but we need to wait till your Papa gets home. Ok?" Mama said in a cozy voice. Then Papa came home...'Yes!, finally!' "I'm home!" Papa yelled out. "Ah, Usagi-san welcome home" Mama replied "Papa welcome home!" I said in a cheery tone "Usa your birthdays coming up soon" Papa said "Yep! On August 31st!" I said happily. "Your gonna be ten years old this year...and that means you have been living for one decade now" Mama pointed out. "Do you want anything?" Papa asked. 'Hmm...there's a lot of things out this year, but I want the book called Glassy Sisters' I said in my mind "Well there's a new manga called Glassy Sisters I want for my birthday this year" I said.

**Misaki's P.O.V. **

"Yeah Usagi-san Ko-chan wanted that book" I said "Well then, I'll buy it for you and your gonna have a lot of surprises for your birthday, ok?" Usagi-san said in a fatherly voice.

"Good night Usako" me and Usagi-san said in unison "Good night Papa and Mama I love you both" Usa said while yawning "We love you too sweetheart" then me and Usagi-san closed the door slowly. "You know Misaki I can still kiss you~~" Usagi-san whispered "And what's that suppose to mean? I asked in curiosity "It means this" Usagi-san quickly lifted my chin and kissed my lips while my eyes were wide as saucers. "You do have very bright Emerald eyes Misaki" Usagi-san whispered in my ear "Let's go to bed ok , I'm tired as hell" I mumbled "Looks like your vocabulary has improved lately". "Oh shut up, like you never been tired in your life before!" I yelled "Shhh...don't wanna wake up Usa". Usagi-san said "Good night Misaki I love you"..."I lo-love you too" I blushed. My birthday was yesterday August 28th and in three days it will be Usako's birthday...yeah my little girl.

**This chapter was fun to write, please rate and review. Next chapter will be terrorist!~~**


	5. Terrorist Act 1

**Here** **is Terrori****st Act 1. Yay! I don't own Junjou Romantica. Also shout out to Animebaconlover because I needed name for Shinobu and Miyagi's baby girl and her name is Mizuki! Thank you Animebaconlover for recommending names for me.**

**Miyagi's P.O.V. **

'Gah!' I thought as I drove home to my apartment. It's been four weeks since me and Shinobu-chin found out he's pregnant and when we told Risako and The Dean, oddly they were happy for us even though men don't usually get pregnant it just happend...

"I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door "Welcome home Miyagi!" there stood my terrorist in his school uniform with an apron over it. "How's the baby and you?" I asked "The baby's fine and I'm ok too" Shinobu said "Oh and guess what!" He said daring "What" I repiled "I improved in making stir fry!". "Oh really, good for you Shinobu-chin" I said as I took of my coat and placed it down on the sofa. "Oh and Miyagi, where's my kiss~~~" Shinobu said as he lifted my tie up. Then he pulled it which made me kissed his lips and I could feel his fingers running through my jet-black hair, while I huged him forcefully then I broke the kiss. "I love you" I whispered "I love you too" he said back while blushing furiuosly. "Now eat the cabbage stir fry!" Shinobu said as he handed me a plate.

While sat at the table I broke apart my chop sticks "Itadakimasu!" we said together.

**Shinobu's P.O.V.**

Miyagi your gonna love this cabbage stir fry this time! "Well is it good?" I hoped it did tasted good "It's the best stir fry you ever made!" Miyagi said, then I slowly turned around in my seat and made a fist pump Yes! "I saw that" Miyagi chuckled "What! I want to cook good so that when you and the baby are hungry you won't have a horrible cook around the house" I pouted with my arms crossed "No wonder your the Uke, your acting like a wife right now" Miyagi said while chewing his food. I was shocked in what Miyagi said...we're not married yet and I'm having a baby. My eyes were really wide enough that you could tell what exactly color blue my eyes were. "Shinobu-chin what's wrong? You look frozen" Miyagi asked in a concerned voice. "Mi-Miyagi we're not married yet..." I replied.

**Miyagi's P.O.V.**

'Shinobu, is this what your shocked face is about? We're not married yet... but I have a box right here for you...' I thought "Shinobu" I started as stood up from my chair "Come here" Shinobu nodded as he came to me "Yes?" He asked "I love you even if we're not married yet" I said "Wait, what do you mean by 'Yet' ?" He asked. Then I slowly knelt down on one knee and took out a little black box and opened it, there was a ring with a Tear-Drop shape and inside the band said 'Shinobu is my Terriost'. Shinobu stood while he look at me as he was dreaming "Shinobu Takatsuki will you marry me?" I asked. "Yess! I will marry you Miyagi!" Shinobu pounced on top of me, which made me drop the box with the ring inside it. "I love you Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled and kissed me. Then I put the ring on his finger... me and Shinobu-chin been together for four years...

**Omg! XD! Okay guys this takes place were Misaki and Hiroki were pregnant too...sooo yeah it's sorta like a memory lapse but in Terrorist act 2 I'll write the present so I hope this chapter was somehow romantic and the next is about Egoist then them again. Rate and review please it helps me upload another chapter.**


	6. Egoist Act 2

**Act 2 of Egoist, I don't own junjou romantica. **

**Hiroki's** **P.O.V.**

As I was going to work I saw Akihiko walking with his daughter 'Usako'. "Hey! Hiroki hows it going?" I heard him shout out to me...I walked up to him and his daughter "I'm doing fine" I said "Hows Nagisa?!" asked Usako in concerned voice "Shes good and also Nowaki is too" I replied "Hows Misaki doing?" I asked Akihiko. "Oh Misaki's doing great while being a famous chef" he said "Hah! That reminds me your brother is good at architecture, Karuko loves to make pastries,your a writer, then Misaki as a chef" I added "By the way, Usako what you wanna be when you grow up?" asked Akihiko.

"I really want to be a singer!" Usako shouted "I really love music and instruments" she stated "Eh? Really, that's cool" Akihiko said "Where you guys headed to anyways?" I asked "The bookstore, Usa-chan wanted a new manga called 'Glassy Sisters', I think that's how you say it" replied Akihiko. "Oh I remember getting that book for Nagisa yesterday" I said "Shoot! Ima be late for work! See you guys later!" I shouted as I ran.

**Nagisa's P.O.V.**

"Daddy I'm bored!" I blurted out "Well, what do you want to do Gisa-san?" asked Daddy "I don't know...maybe go to the bookstore" I answered "Ok, we'll go" said Daddy. I grabbed my chick coat and I put it on then we went to the bookstore. "Daddy I'm going to the manga section! Be right back!" I shouted as I ran a bit, then I saw Usako looking at the book called 'Glassy Sisters!' with her dad "Usako! Hello" I called over "Oh! Nagisa, hi what's up?" she asked "Nothing just shopping with my dad for books. And hello Usami-san!" I bowed down "Hi Nagisa is Nowaki here with you?" asked Usami-san "Yes, I'll be right back" I said while I went to look for daddy. 'There he is!' I thought "Daddy! Usako's here with her dad come here" I said while moving my hand. "Ah! Akihiko-san how are you doing?" said Daddy. It's hard to believe but Usako Takahashi Usami is my best friend.

**Thats was act 2 and act 3 will be next, then romantica. Also sorry for the wait! See you please rate and review.**


	7. Egoist Act 3

**Omg it's the best day, because this chapter is here! Lol but enjoy. I don't own Junjou Romantica. **

**Nagisa's P.O.V.**

"Usako I need to show you something. Come on!" I shouted. Me and Usako had a hideout outside around her condo, it's a forest. Sometimes we collect stuff like leaves, rare stones, pine cones, and sometimes flowers. Usako and I like to read books under this really big oak tree. "Ok, what did you want to show me?" Usako asked "Look!" I showed her a crystal shaped-star stone "Woowww!" she gasped. "That's so pretty! Where did you find it?" I swear Usako had stars in her eyes "I found it while trying to find a good place to do art homework in the forest" I replied "Your very lucky to have that" Usako said. 'Silly, I'm gonna make it into a bracelet and give to you for your birthday present' I said in my mind while blushing.

Here I am in my bedroom, in my hand is Usako's birthday present finished. It's has the stone in the middle and next to it is bear charm and to its right there's a chick charm and next to the bear it's a panda charm. "Gisa-chan! Dinners ready!" Mommy yelled outside from my room. "Ok! I'm coming!" I shouted, I went to the table and I didn't see Daddy there. "Mommy?, where's Daddy?" I asked "Oh, your Daddy is working late again" he said "Oh, well I thought we were gonna together again" I said. Mommy sighed "I'm sorry sweetie".

**Hiroki's P.O.V.**

I really felt bad that Nagisa wanted Nowaki to eat with us, but the problem is just that Nowaki has been working late for a whole week because of patients being sick. I really miss him actually- "Mommy, tomorrow's Usako's birthday" Nagisa said "Can I go over there?" she asked "Of course you can go" I said sweetly. Then I heard the door knob being unlocked and it opened "I'm home!" it was Nowaki's voice. "Daddy!" Nagisa ran towards him and I watched Nowaki pick her up. 'Gah! I can't take anymore I miss Nowaki!' I said in my mind "Nowaki welcome home!" I started running to my husband and daughter to hug them both. We all laughed together happily.

**Nowaki's P.O.V.**

"Hiro-san, Nagisa I missed you both the entire week" I said. Then I put down Nagisa with that I'm now alone with Hiro-san. "Y-you know...I missed you" Hiro-san said while he was clutching onto my shirt. "I missed you too" I said back, then I lifted up his chin and kissed his lips...

**Hope you enjoyed it next chapter is Romantica, it's Usako's birthday and then after that it's Romantica and then terrorist. Rate and review please!**


	8. Romantica Act 4

**Omg here's the special thing. Enjoy and I don't own Junjou Romantica. **

**Usako's P.O.V**

Is this whispering I hear? 'Usa' 'Usa' "Usa happy tenth birthday!" Mama and Papa said together while holding...I think blue berry and chocolate chip-whipped cream pancakes. I stood straight up in my bed and hugged them "Thank you Mama and Papa!" I happily said. "Usako look, it's mini Suzuki-san" Papa handed me mini Suzuki-san...'Awwww...he's all dressed up in a tuxedo and a birthday hat on' I thought. "I'm sooo happy right now! Mama! Papa! I officially now lived for one decade!" I shouted "You have!" Mama said in surprise. "Oh, and Usako here's your early present" Papa gave me something wrapped up that looked like a book. Then I teared the gift wrapping off and I was right it's was a book. "Junai Romatica Volume 20!" I started to fangirl all over the floor.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Ehh!? Usagi-san what the hell! A BL novel for her birthday?!" I panicked like crazy. "Yeah, why not" he said calmly, this man is something special isn't he? It really seems like yesterday Usako was born...

**Flashback **

I woke up with a pain and my pj pants were wet. "Usagi-san! The baby's coming" I yelled and Usagi-san woke up "Misaki hang in there!" he quickly grabbed the three hospital bags and carried me to the car as fast he could.

"Waaahhhhhh!" a baby cried "She's so cute!" Misaki said while holding the baby "What we gonna name her" asked Usagi-san "Hmmm, maybe something close with your nickname...something like Usako" Misaki replied. "Yeah, Usako Takahashi Usami"

**End of Flashback**

**Usagi-san's P.O.V.**

'Rinnng! Rinnng!' I heard the telephone ring, so I picked it up "Moshi moshi?" I asked "Ah! Usagi-san, how are you, Misaki, and Usako doing?" Takahiro asked "Takahiro! We're doing fine, oh and how's you and Manami with Mahiro and Nana?" I said "You know, Manami being a great wife and Mahiro almost finishing high school and Nana is winning art contests" he replied. "I see...do you wanna talk to Misaki?" I said "Yes! Please!" Takahiro said begging "Haha, ok just hold on" I covered the lower part of the phone "Misaki! Your brother's on the phone for you" I shouted "Oh really!?" Misaki said while walking over to me. "Heh" I smirked, I slowly gave Misaki a kiss on his cheek. "Eh?!, baka Usagi!" he shouted. "Nii-Chan moshi moshi?" Misaki said.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Misaki how are you?" Nii-Chan said "Nii-Chan I'm totally fine" I said. "Well, can I talk to the birthday girl?" asked Takahiro "Of course!" I exclaimed "Usako! Your Oji-san wants to talk to you" I said.

**Usako's P.O.V.**

"Moshi moshi Oji-San!" I said "Happy Birthday Usa-Chan!" Oji-san said.

"Ugh!" I dropped my self onto the sofa. Then I heard a ring at the door "I'm coming!" Mama shouted while running to the door. "Ah! Hiroki, Nowaki, and Nagisa welcome!" Nagisa's here "Nagisa hi!" I said while running up her and her parents "Happy tenth birthday Usako!" three of them said in unison "Thank you".

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Usako, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang "Blow out your candles!" Nagisa said, I smiled "Ok, fuuuu!" I did it! Then everyone clapped and we had whipped-cream vanilla strawberry cake.

"Usako I have something for you"

"What is it Nagisa" I asked

"This.."

Nagisa handed me a violet box and I opened it, there was the star crystal stone as a bracelet. "Awwww... Nagisa thank you!" I hugged her "Hey! Don't suffocate me!" she yelled while blushing. Nagisa I'm happy that your my best friend...

**Awwww, next is romantica then terrorist and romantica again.**


	9. Romantica Act 5

**I think it's ok to laugh...right? XD, enjoy and I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

'Man...I'm sleepy' I thought while going downstairs. "I can't do this!" Usagi-san shouted "Usami-sensei! You can do it! Your great at writing BL novels!" Aikawa-san insisted "Oh, Aikawa-san I didn't know you were here good mourning!" I said "Misaki-kun, Usami-sensei somehow can't write a theme for his next BL novel!" Aikawa cried. "Another BL novel?!" I screamed "Yeah but I can't come up with an idea" Usagi-san said while smoking a cigarette. "Good mourning Papa and Mama...yay! Aikawa-San's here!" Usako cheered. "Usako hello!" Aikawa said while she hugged Usako, "Well I'm going to make breakfeast, do you wanna help Aikawa-san?" I asked "Of course Misaki-kun!" she replied.

"Me too!" Usako said "Okay okay, Aikawa-san I need you to cut these carrots" I instructed. "Ok sure thing" she said 'Chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop-"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Aikawa screamed in horror "Aikawa-san are you ok?!" Usako yelled "I think cut my finger off!" she screamed "Aikawa hang in there!" I said, then I checked the carrots on the cutting board "Wait a minute, this is a carrot not a finger" I said. "Aikawa-san does it still hurt?" I asked "Mhm" she sniffed "Well that's what you get for being so harsh on me to make my deadline" Usagi-san said calmly holding his cigarette. "Shut up!" me and Aikawa-san said in unison.

"There, all finished" I said after wrapping a bandage on Aikawa's finger. "Let me cut!" Usako grabbed a knife.

**Usako's P.O.V.**

I started to chop on the cutting board. 'Chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop chop!' "Woooo, you're fast" Papa said from the couch "Haha!" I laughed. "Your not cutting anything" Mama bluntly said, then I froze looked at him like a idiot "Oh" I said and sweat dropped.

"Ok the stew's ready and Usagi-san I put green bell peppers in it~~~" Mama laughed evilly "Nwoooooooo" Papa whined "Take that Usami-sensei~~" Aikawa-san cracked up.

**Usagi-san's P.O.V.**

'This sorta sucks...I don't like green bell peppers' I sighed.

"Usagi-san, Usako I have a meeting so I'll be gone for three days" Misaki said 'Whattt, Misaki your gonna leave for three days?' I thought "Don't worry Misaki-kun I'll come visit everyday to see if Usami-sensei still has Usako alive" Aikawa-san joked "Do you really think I'm a bad father?" I asked "Your always dead before your deadlines so maybe" Aikawa replied. This woman, help me...

**Hope this hilarious as hell to you guys! Because I almost had a heart attack XD. Next is terrorist then romantica. Please at least give me two reviews it saves this story.**


	10. Terrorist Act 2

**Sigh...here's act 2 of the bad people AKA terrorists. Wait what the hell?! I don't own Junjou Romantica**.

**Shinobu's P.O.V.**

I swear had I this habit of hugging Miyagi in bed. "Wake up!" a girl shouted "Mmmm...later..." I said "Now now, Shinobu-chin don't be so harsh" I heard Miyagi "Today you promised we go on a picnic!" Mizuki said. "Oh crap!" I quickly got of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then went to get clothes from the closet. "Slow down there, we still have a lot of time left" Miyagi patted my head "Get dressed too old man!" I ran to the kitchen to make the food for the picnic.

**Mizuki's P.O.V.**

Sheesh Mom, did you really forget? I was already dressed up so I didn't have to even make the time even worse. "Alright let's go" Dad said, I opened the car door and got in and closed it. While we rode to the park I stared at the window...

"Arghh! I'm so pumped about going to school next week!" I shouted "Tell me about it, I used to hate school because your dad told me if I wanted to be with him I needed a degree" Mom said. "I was just joking around that's all" Dad laughed.

**Miyagi's P.O.V.**

I swear I'm taking care of two brats. Then I parked the car in the parking lot from the park. "Yay! We're here!" Mizuki cheered, I helped Shinobu take out the picnic basket. "I'll set the blanket down" I said while unfolding the panda blanket "Let me help too Dad!" Mizuki offered "Sure, why not kiddo" I teased.

**Shinobu's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I watched the two together set the blanket. "Who's hungry?" I asked "Me!" they both shouted, I passed two bentos to Miyagi and Mizuki. "Itadakimasu!~" all three of us said.

"Ohhh...a butterfly" Mizuki got to followed it around, "She's growing" Miyagi said while we sat together with his arm around my waist. "I love you" I said as I placed my head on his shoulder "I know you love me, now can I eat?" Miyagi asked "Of course!" I grabbed his chop sticks and picked up a seasoned rice ball "Say awwhhh!" I smiled.

"Pfffffbtt!" Miyagi started to crack up "Awwhhh!" he shouted.

"Wait!" Mizuki fell on me and Miyagi and then the rice ball fell on her head. "Hahahahahahahaha!" we both started snickering "Dad, there's a butterfly on your hair and it looks pretty on you...hahaha!" she busted out laughing again. "Wait, what?!" Miyagi yelled "Butterflies are really nice on you Miyagi" I added.

Me and Mizuki are Miyagi's terrorists.

**I think I died...rate and review or the last chapter won't come up. I really need a lot of reviews please! Those people who favorited this story at least review it please!**


	11. Romantica Act 6

**Sadly this the last chapter for Junjou Star Romantica. But if I get a lot of reviews I might just make a volume 2. . I don't own Junjou Romantica. Enjoy!~~~**

**Usagi-san's P.O.V.**

I had something important to tell Misaki and Usako. "So, what is it?" Misaki asked while sitting with Usako on the other couch. "Usako you never met your grandfather" I said "Oh..." Usa said. "Usagi-san, is your father coming over?" Misaki asked in concern. "Yes, tomorrow night at 7:30 PM" I said "Is anyone else coming over?" Usako said "No" I replied. Hell no, I'll never allow my half brother come here...not to steal Misaki and Usako away from me.

I got up to get some more coffee. "Well, Usako wanna change Suzuki-san's ribbon with me?" Misaki said "Yes!" Usa-chan jumped up grabbed Suzuki-san and went with Misaki into the bear room. "Let's pick out a pretty one, ok?" Misaki said.

I laughed a bit. I love Usako and Misaki so much and their eyes are exactly the same shade of emerald. I wonder if someone at Usako's school has a crush on her? If they do then first they'll have to talk to me cause I'm Akihiko Usami.

**Usako's P.O.V.**

"Hmmm...Mama does this ribbon look good on Suzuki-san?" I asked while tieing the ribbon "Yeah! I like that one, it has peachy-pink stars all over it" Mama said while smiling "But this one would good on you!" Mama tied a ribbon around my hair and tickled me. "Hahahahahah! That t-tickles hahaha!" I was laughing so hard together with Mama. "What are you doing?" Papa chuckled while holding his mug full of black coffee. "Usagi-san look at Usako's hair" Mama giggled "You two are ridiculously hilarious" Papa teased.

"But Suzuki-san has on a pretty ribbon today, right Mama?" I asked as I holded Suzuki-san high in the air "Yup! It's really pretty" said Mama. "Papa and Mama did you know that Suzuki-san is my older teddy bear brother!" I claimed "Oh really?, that's cool" Papa smiled while drinking his coffee.

"Yes it is..." I said.

**That was a heart warming family chapter, I know I loved it. Did you guys did? Well this is the last chapter of volume 1. and don't start crying because if I get moreeeee reviewsssss I will make a volume 2., so find people to read this story and force them to review it if they know Junjou Romantica. I think Usagi-san's family might pop in volume 2., oh crap that's bad. Bye!~~ :D**


End file.
